Call Name
by Hayi Uchiha
Summary: "Karena… Itu caraku untuk memanggil orang yang aku suka" OOC, RnR!


**Call Name **

**Disclaimer : you know who, Tite Kubo. And this fanfic is mine!**

**Warning : OOC, typo (maybe), tidak jelas (maybe), EYD tidak sesuai, dll**

**Summary : "Karena… Itu caraku untuk memanggil orang yang aku suka" OOC, RnR!**

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo. Agen shinigami. Ceroboh, tidak peka, agak bodoh tapi pintar, jujur. Si Tuan Kurosaki. Suami seorang Kusajishi Yachiru.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo berjalan santai melewati gedung-gedung berbagai divisi Gotei 13. Saat ini pemuda berambut jingga itu berada di Seireitei. Baru saja dirinya selesai memberikan laporan pada Kyoraku Shunsui selaku kapten divisi pertama tentang hollow di Karakura.

"Yo, Ichigo. Lama tidak bertemu" di tengah jalan dirinya bertemu dengan Madarame Ikkaku. Kepalanya makin kinclong saja. Tapi selain itu, tidak ada perubahan pada diri Ikkaku. Jabatannya tetap sama, perwira tiga divisi sebelas.

Setelah mengobrol sebentar dengan Ikkaku, Ichigo melanjutkan perjalanannya, menuju gedung divisi sepuluh. Bukannya dia merindukan seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro, tentu saja bukan, hanya saja dirinya mendadak ingin bertemu dengan keluarga Hitsugaya.

Keluarga Hitsugaya? Maaf, penulis belum memberitahukan soal ini. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, kapten tampan kita resmi menikah dengan adik kapten divisi enam, Kuchiki Rukia. Hal inilah yang menyebabkan Ichigo sendiri yang harus melaporkan soal hollow ke Kyoraku, karena sudah pasti Hitsugaya tidak ingin Rukia-nya dekat-dekat dengan Ichigo.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk Ichigo sampai di ruangan kapten divisi sepuluh. Begitu sampai, Ichigo langsung ditawari sake oleh Matsumoto, sebelum akhirnya Rukia datang menyelamatkannya.

"Hai, Ichigo! Aku merindukanmu!" seru Rukia, walaupun wanita itu hanya berdiri diam di samping meja Toushiro.

Rukia terlihat lebih cantik sekarang (bukan berarti dulu dia tidak cantik). Tubuhnya semakin tinggi saja, sekitar 150 cm mungkin. Rambutnya kembali seperti dulu, panjang sebahu. Sode no Shirayuki miliknya masih berada di pinggangnya, dan lencana divisinya masih setia di lengan kirinya.

"Apa kabar, Kurosaki?" Toushiro menyapa dengan lebih formal. Kapten jenius itu sudah berdiri di samping Rukia. Toushiro juga sudah bertambah tinggi, tinggi Rukia saja hanya sejajar dengan mulutnya. Padahal dulu dia lebih pendek dari Rukia.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana, kalian belum punya anak?" tanya Ichigo langsung. Sontak wajah Toushiro dan Rukia merona merah. Ichigo ingin sekali tertawa melihat wajah Toushiro, hanya saja dirinya terpaksa menahannya jika tidak ingin dibekukan oleh kedua orang di depannya.

" Kau sendiri, belum dapat pasangan?" ujar Rukia. Mendengar itu, Ichigo sedikit kelabakan. Kali ini giliran Rukia yang menahan tawa. Toushiro tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Ichigo.

"Carilah pasangan, Kurosaki. Sangat memalukan jika kau akan terus sendiri sampai tua" nasehat Toushiro.

Muncul perempatan iku di dahi Ichigo. "Umurku masih 21 tahun, Toushiro!" serunya tidak terima.

Ketiganya tidak bisa mengobrol banyak, karena Rukia mendadak dipanggil Ukitake, yang kemungkinan besar kehabisan obat sementara Sentarou dan Kiyone bertengkar tanpa memedulikannya. Toushiro juga harus melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Ichigo segera pamit, dan keluar dari gedung divisi sepuluh. Hanya saja dirinya belum ingin kembali ke Karakura. Berjalan-jalan di Seireitei mungkin ide yang bagus untuknya.

.

.

.

"Ken-chan! Makan dulu nasi kepalmu! Aku sudah susah payah membuatnya! Ini percobaan pertamaku membuat nasi kepal!" seru seorang gadis berambut merah muda kepada seorang pria bertampang sangar.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar, Yachiru! Aku ingin melawan orang-orang ini dulu!" seru pria itu. Dengan tertawa-tawa, pria itu menyabetkan pedangnya ke tubuh para penjahat yang menghadapinya.

"Seperti biasa Ken-chan selalu menang! Ini nasi kepalmu!" si gadis berambut merah muda memberikan nasi kepal yang sedari tadi dia pegang kepada pria itu.

Gadis itu bernama Kusajishi Yachiru. Wakil kapten divisi sebelas, sekaligus anak angkat tidak resmi si kapten. Pria di depannya sudah pasti Zaraki Kenpachi, kapten divisi sebelas.

"Nah, Yachiru, aku akan pergi melawan kawan orang-orang tadi. Kau pulang saja duluan ke Seireitei. Jangan sampai tersesat" perintah Kenpachi. "Um!" Yachiru mengangguk, dan melangkahkan kakinya, tidak memedulikan tatapan takut orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Tentu saja akhirnya Yachiru tersesat juga. Wakil kapten ini memang buruk dalam hal navigasi, terutama kalau tidak ada Ken-channya. Seperti saat ini, entah mengapa dia berbelok ke arah menara tempat Rukia dulu ditahan. Yachiru yang merasa lebih baik bila melihat dari ketinggian, melompat ke atap salah satu menara.

"Eh?" mata coklat Yachiru menangkap sosok tinggi berambut jingga yang sedang berdiri di atas menara di sebelah menara yang dia panjat.

"Icchi! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu!" seru Yachiru ketika melihat kalau Ichigolah yang dia lihat.

"Hoi, Yachiru! Kau sudah tum-" Ichigo tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Agen shinigami itu melongo melihat perubahan apa yang terjadi pada Yachiru.

Rambut merah muda yang dulu pendek itu sekarang sudah lurus memanjang melebihi bahunya. Wajahnya pun sudah lebih dewasa, mata bulat dengan pandangan kekanakan yang sudah berkurang, hidung mancung, pipi merona, dan bibir ranum. Tingginya pun bertambah pesat, mungkin sama seperti tinggi Rukia dulu.

_Kenapa dia bisa berubah menjadi secantik ini?_ Batin Ichigo.

"Icchi, jangan melamun" Yachiru mendadak melompat ke samping Ichigo.

"Ah, maaf. Bagaimana kabarmu dan Kenpachi?" Ichigo mencoba berbasa-basi. "Baik, tentu saja. Ken-chan masih sering bertarung, dan aku masih sering berkeliaran di rumah keluarga Kuchiki. Byakkun terkadang marah-marah melihatku" jawab Yachiru.

Tuh kan, nada suaranya juga sudah berubah, tambah Ichigo.

"Ne, Icchi. Kau tidak pulang ke Karakura?" tanya Yachiru. Ichigo mendadak tersadar kalau dia sudah lama berada di Soul Society. "Aku melupakan itu. Baiklah, aku akan kembali. Jaa ne"

"Matte, Icchi. Aku juga ingin pergi ke Karakura. Aku ikut, ya! Aku mau jalan-jalan" kata Yachiru. Ichigo menatap horror wakil kapten di depannya ini. Dia tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan Kenpachi.

"Yachiru, Kenpachi pasti sedang mencarimu. Lain kali saja kau pergi ke Karakura, ya?" tolak Ichigo secara halus.

"Eh?! Aku mau ikut sekarang, titik!" seru Yachiru. Tangannya kini memukul-mukul kepala Ichigo. Ichigo mengeluh dalam hati karena kepribadian Yachiru hanya berubah sedikit.

Ichigo memegang tangan Yachiru. "Baiklah, kau boleh ikut ke Karakura. Tapi beritahu dulu Kenpachi! Aku tidak ingin dianggap sebagai penculik!" suruh Ichigo. Yachiru mengangguk senang. "Akan kuberitahu nanti! Ayo kita ke Senkaimon!"

.

.

.

Akhirnya Yachiru tidak bisa memberitahu Kenpachi soal 'jalan-jalan ke Karakura'nya. Mereka tidak bertemu dengan Kenpachi. Awalnya Ichigo ingin mencari Kenpachi terlebih dahulu, sayangnya Yachiru langsung memasuki Senkaimon tanpa sempat Ichigo cegah. Jadi, ya sudahlah, Ichigo terpaksa menuruti Yachiru.

Di dalam Dangai, Yachiru kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Ichigo.

"Icchi, bagaimana Boobie, Otot, dan juga si Pensil?" tanya Yachiru. Ichigo tertawa mendengar kata 'pensil'. _Benar-benar sesuai dengan Ishida_, batinnya.

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Dan kenapa kau selalu memanggil mereka dengan julukan anehmu itu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Memang terdengar kekanakan, tapi sudah kebiasaan sih" jawaban Yachiru membuat Ichigo terpana. Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu Yachiru masih memperlihatkan sifat kekanakannya, kenapa sekarang rasanya kepribadian itu terbalik?

"Huh, rasanya semua orang kau panggil seperti itu" kata Ichigo. Yachiru menggeleng. "Tidak, suatu saat, ketika aku sudah siap, aku akan memanggil seseorang dengan nama aslinya" jawab Yachiru.

"Kenapa harus menunggu sampai suatu saat?"

"Karena… Itu caraku untuk memanggil orang yang aku suka"

Setelah itu Yachiru tidak berkata apapun lagi. Keduanya berjalan dalam diam. Terus begitu sampai keduanya sampai di Karakura.

.

.

.

"Yang ini, Icchi!"

"Ah! Bukan yang biru, yang pink!"

"Permen ini kelihatan enak!"

Ichigo menatap frustasi Yachiru. Yang ditatap asyik saja memakan gulalinya sambil memeluk erat boneka merah muda yang tadi didapatkan Yachiru pada permainan mengambil boneka di dalam mesin, apalah itu namanya, Ichigo lupa.

"Yachiru, kembalilah ke Soul Society. Aku juga ingin pulang ke rumahku, aku belum selesai mengerjakan skripsiku" pinta Ichigo.

Yachiru berhenti memakan gulalinya, mata coklat besarnya memerhatikan Ichigo. "Icchi tidak suka aku disini?" tanyanya.

Ichigo terkejut, "Bu-bukan begitu maksudku, Yachiru. Maksudku, aku… Aku…". Mata Yachiru terus menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan memelas. Ichigo mengeluh dalam hati, tentu saja dia akan kalah jika Yachiru terus menatapnya seperti itu.

"Ah, baiklah! Ikuti saja aku selama yang kau mau! Asal Kenpachi tidak membunuhku, itu saja" ucap Ichigo akhirnya. Namun reaksi Yachiru jauh dari perkiraannya.

Biasanya Yachiru akan kembali ceria sambil melompat kesana kemari, tapi sekarang gadis itu hanya menunduk. "Benarkah?" Ichigo bisa merasakan rasa bersalah di dalam suara Yachiru. Ichigo jadi tidak tega.

"Tidak apa, Yachiru. Ikut saja denganku, aku tidak keberatan" ucap Ichigo akhirnya. Yachiru mengangkat kepalanya. Senyum kecil terpampang di bibir mungilnya. "Terima kasih… Ichigo" kata Yachiru. Ichigo balas tersenyum, lalu berjalan duluan. Tidak menyadari sesuatu.

.

.

.

Ichigo malu berat saat ini. Ayahnya, Kurosaki Isshin yang katanya dulu kapten divisi sepuluh sebelum Toushiro itu, kini sedang menangis bahagia di depan poster besar Kurosaki Masaki. Apa benar orang ini benar-benar mantan klan Shiba? Sangat berbeda dengan Shiba Kaien, dan mirip sekali dengan Shiba Ganju.

Adiknya yang terkecil, Kurosaki Yuzu, tidak separah ayahnya. Yuzu hanya menangis haru di meja makan, sambil sesekali mengelap hidungnya dengan sapu tangan.

Semua ini karena kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

_Ichigo membawa Yachiru masuk ke rumahnya. Seisi rumah bertanya-tanya, siapa gadis yang dibawa Ichigo itu. Jarang Ichigo membawa teman ke rumahnya._

"_Gadis manis, siapa kau? Apa kau jodoh anakku?" baru saja Yachiru menjejakkan kaki di rumah Ichigo, Isshin sudah langsung mewawancarai wakil kapten itu._

_Yachiru langsung bersembunyi dibalik punggung kokoh Ichigo. "Icchi, dia ayahmu?" tanya Yachiru, panggilannya sudah kembali seperti semula. Kepalanya menyembul dari balik punggung Ichigo._

_Ichigo mengangguk. "Iya. Tolong maafkan kelakuannya"_

_Yachiru tersenyum. Lagi-lagi Ichigo terpana melihatnya. Tanpa Ichigo sadari kepalanya semakin menunduk, mendekati wajah Yachiru._

"_Hoi Ichigo! Jangan terlalu dikuasai nafsu!" mendadak Isshin berteriak tepat di telinga Ichigo. Ichigo langsung memegang telinganya dengan tampang kesakitan, dan menggampar ayahnya itu._

_Isshin memegang wajahnya yang 'rusak' terkena gamparan maut Ichigo. Tapi tetap saja, ayah tiga anak it uterus saja menggoda Yachiru. _

"_Aku tahu kamu siapa. Kalau tidak salah, kau Kusajishi Yachiru, kan? Wakil kapten divisi sebelas, dibawah asuhan Zaraki Kenpachi" tutur Isshin. Yachiru mengangguk._

"_Apa hubunganmu dengan Ichi-nii?" Kurosaki Karin bertanya pada Yachiru. Yachiru bengong. Kalau dia jawab teman biasa akan sangat aneh, karena dia bahkan menumpang di rumah Ichigo. Kalau dijawab lebih dari teman…_

"_A-aku…"_

"_Kami berpacaran, cukup?"_

_Dan 'pernyataan' Ichigo membuat Yachiru melongo._

Ketimbang terus berada di sana, Ichigo segera menyuruh Yachiru masuk kamarnya.

.

.

.

Yachiru merenung di sofa ruang tamu. Saat ini sudah tengah malam. Semua anggota keluarga Kurosaki sudah terlelap. Dia tidak bisa tidur. Pastilah saat ini Kenpachi panik karena dia tidak pulang-pulang ke markas. Ikkaku dan Yumichika juga pasti repot mencarinya kemana-mana.

Dan yang paling membuatnya tidak bisa tidur adalah perkataan Ichigo tadi. Hah, sejak kapan mereka berpacaran. Kenal sih sudah sejak lama, sejak Ichigo masih siswa Karakura High School, sejak Yachiru masih bergelantungan di bahu kaptennya. Sejak… Sejak Yachiru mulai menyukainya. Bukan sebagai teman, tapi sebagai seorang pria.

Makanya, dirinya suka sekali kalau ada Ichigo di dekatnya. Memaksa Ichigo berlatih dengan Kenpachi. Mengajak Ichigo melihat-lihat ruang rahasia di rumah Byakuya. Menyuruhnya berhenti bertarung dengan Nnoitra Gilga karena itu akan membuat lukanya semakin parah saja, dan lainnya.

Hanya saja apakah Ichigo memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya? Yachiru tidak suka mengatakan ini, tapi mungkin saja dirinya terlalu berharap banyak. Bukankah selain dekat dengan Rukia, Ichigo juga dekat dengan Inoue Orihime? Ah, mungkin saja Ichigo menyukai Inoue Orihime.

"Huh, memangnya shinigami dan manusia itu tidak boleh bersatu, ya? Eh tunggu, lagipula dia juga bukan manusia benar, kok. Dia shinigami, dan bisa hollowfikasi. Mungkin dia sepertiga manusia" gumam Yachiru ngelantur.

"Siapa yang kau maksud sepertiga manusia itu, Yachiru?" tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke ruang tamu dan duduk di samping Yachiru. Yachiru melotot melihat siapa yang datang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ichigo.

"Kenapa Icchi belum tidur?" tanya Yachiru. Ichigo meliriknya. "Kenapa Yachiru belum tidur?" balasnya.

Yachiru hanya bisa menampilkan cengirannya. "Aku tidak bisa tidur" jawabnya.

"Kenapa?"

Yachiru diam. Tidak harus bilang apa. Masa dia harus menjawab tidak bisa tidur karena Ichigo jika di depannya adalah Ichigo itu sendiri? Bisa-bisa dirinya dianggap bercanda!

"Yachiru, jangan melamun!" tiba-tiba Ichigo berseru di depan telinga gadis berambut merah muda itu. Sontak, Yachiru menolehkan kepalanya.

Hanya saja Ichigo masih menghadapkan wajahnya ke telinga Yachiru.

"Mphh!"

Mata Yachiru dan Ichigo sama-sama membulat, terkejut. Bibir mereka masih menyatu, tidak sengaja tentunya. Ichigo dapat melihat dengan jelas pandangan terkejut Yachiru. Tapi selain itu, yang paling menarik baginya adalah bibir yang menempel dengan bibirnya. Lembut, dan sangat nikmat.

Mendadak Yachiru mendorong tubuh Ichigo keras-keras. Ichigo pun terlempar dari sofa.

"Ichigo!" seru Yachiru. Tangan kanannya memegang bibirnya. Mata coklatnya menatap horror pria di depannya.

Ichigo segera berdiri dari posisinya. "Yachiru! Maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja!" kata Ichigo yang langsung memohon ampun pada Yachiru.

Yachiru terpana. Padahal… Padahal dia sudah senang dengan peristiwa tadi. Padahal dia kira perasaannya selama ini sudah tersampaikan. Padahal dia kira Ichigo akan mengatakan seperti 'Kau menyukaiku?' atau 'Aku menikmatinya' atau yang lain. Ternyata Ichigo hanya menganggap itu sebagai kejadian yang tidak disengaja.

Kau terlalu berharap, Kusajishi Yachiru.

Ichigo heran ketika Yachiru tiba-tiba berdiri, dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu rumah, lalu mendadak keluar dari gigai dan bershunpo entah kemana.

Ichigo panik. "Apa salahku sehingga dia pergi meninggalkanku?" gumamnya kebingungan. Untuk kedua kalinya, Ichigo kembali tidak menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat penting.

.

.

.

Yachiru membuka Senkaimon di salah satu taman sepi yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumah Ichigo. Sebelum masuk ke Senkaimon, dirinya menoleh pelan ke arah rumah Ichigo. "Sudah kuduga dia tidak peka, baka" gumam Yachiru pelan.

Baru saja Yachiru melangkahkan satu kakinya ke dalam Senkaimon ketika sebuah suara datang.

"Tunggu, Yachiru!" itu Ichigo. Yachiru hampir tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Ichigo mengejarnya? Tidak mungkin! Oleh karena itu Yachiru tetap melangkah masuk.

"Halusinasi, pasti" ucap Yachiru berulang-ulang.

"Aku bukan halusinasimu! Aku nyata! Jangan pergi meninggalkanku, Yachiru!" seruan Ichigo menyadarkan Yachiru. 'Ini nyata! Ichigo benar-benar mengejarku' batin Yachiru.

Tapi tidak bisa. Pintu Senkaimon sudah tertutup. Dan sekarang dia sudah berada di Dangai. Yachiru menyesali kebodohannya. Pastilah sekarang dia tidak bisa kembali ke Karakura. Mungkin saja Kyoraku akan menghukumnya karena pergi ke dunia manusia tanpa izin. Belum lagi Kenpachi yang pasti akan menyuruhnya selalu ikut dengan kapten itu.

Yachiru segera berlari di dalam Dangai. Mencari pintu Soul Society.

.

.

.

Awalnya Ichigo juga tidak menyadarinya. Pria itu juga diam saja di rumahnya. Hanya saja entah kenapa kalimat-kalimat Yachiru kembali melintas di otaknya.

"_Karena… Itu caraku untuk memanggil orang yang aku suka"_

"_Terima kasih… Ichigo"_

"_Ichigo!"_

Bagai petir di siang bolong, rasanya kalimat itu berlaku untuk Ichigo sekarang. Ichigo terkejut. Sangat terkejut. "Jangan-jangan dia… Menyukaiku?" bisik Ichigo.

"Aku harus mengejarnya! Pasti akan kukejar sampai dapat!"

Sayangnya kata-kata tinggallah kata-kata, Ichigo tidak bisa mengejar anggota termuda Gotei 13 itu. Gadis itu sudah terlanjur pergi, meninggalkannya yang hanya bisa berlutut di taman kosong tersebut.

Saat itu juga Ichigo berjanji, dia akan pergi ke Soul Society, dan membawa gadis itu pulang bersamanya. Tidak peduli dengan peraturan di Seireitei, atau ancaman dari Kenpachi.

_Few years later…_

"Ichigo!" pria berambut oranye itu menoleh, mendapati seorang wanita berambut merah muda berlari ke arahnya. Ichigo langsung menyambut wanita itu dengan pelukan.

"Yachiru! Bagaimana, tugas-tugasmu sudah selesai?" tanya Ichigo. Yachiru mengangguk riang. "Ya, dengan bantuan Yun-yun dan juga si Botak!"

Ichigo mengangkat alis, pura-pura tidak percaya dengan perkataan orang yang sedang dia peluk ini. "Aku tidak yakin. Pasti kau memaksa mereka untuk mengerjakan tugasmu itu" kata Ichigo, yang langsung disambut dengan tonjokan pelan di perutnya.

"Enak saja! Mereka yang dengan sukarela ingin membantuku, tahu!"

Ichigo baru akan membalas perkataan Yachiru, ketika kapten divisi sepuluh dan wakil kapten divisi tiga belas menghampiri mereka. Keduanya tampak berpegangan tangan.

"Kurosaki, jangan bermesraan di tempat umum!" ujar Toushiro. Rukia, istrinya, hanya bisa menimpali dengan tertawa kecil.

"Toushiro, harap dimaklumi. Memangnya sewaktu kalian jadi pengantin baru kalian tidak seperti ini?" balas Ichigo cepat.

"Iya iya, kami mengalah. Pengantin baru memang selalu ingin bermesraan, ya!" kali ini Rukia yang menggoda.

"Sudahlah, Ruki dan Hitsu-taichou pergi saja!" seru Yachiru.

Tiga orang lainnya memandang Yachiru yang nampak salah tingkah, lalu kemudian tertawa bersama.

**THE END**

**-Omake-**

"Tolong ceritakan lagi perjuanganmu demi seorang Kusajishi Yachiru" pinta Rukia pada Ichigo, setelah mereka puas tertawa bersama.

Ichigo menghela napas. "Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya, itu adalah peristiwa terburuk sepanjang hidupku, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa takut pada Kenpachi"

Yachiru memukul bahu suaminya pelan. "Jangan bicara macam-macam tentang Ken-chan" gumamnya.

"Lihat Kurosaki, istrimu lebih mementingkan Zaraki dibanding kau. Artinya perjuanganmu sia-sia saja" ucap Toushiro tanpa ragu.

"Enak saja! Apanya yang sia-sia? Diceramahi habis-habisan oleh Central 46, ditolak keras oleh Kyoraku, dihalangi Soi Fond dan kapten lainnya, diserang oleh para shinigami divisi sebelas, melawan Ikkaku dan Yumichika, sampai bertahan saat bertarung melawan Kenpachi itu memang berat, tapi kalau demi Yachiru, aku-"

"Sudah sudah! Jangan dilanjutkan lagi, aku jadi merasa bersalah karenanya" Yachiru membekap mulut suaminya.

* * *

Kusajishi Yachiru, wakil kapten divisi sebelas. Periang, suka menjahili, manis, santai. Si Nyonya Kurosaki. Istri seorang Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

A/N : Lagi-lagi comeback dengan crack pair. Fic satu belum selesai udah bikin fic baru lagi nih Hayi. Tapi tenang saja, ini oneshoot kok, jadi sekali jadi (?). Fic ini melenceng besar-besaran dari rencana. Maaf kalo rasanya judulnya sangat aneh, karena otak Hayi lagi dipenuhin sama seseorang -,- #curcol

Biasanya Hayi gabisa bikin open request, tapi gapaplah sekali ini. Bagi yang mau request siapa aja (asal bukan IchiRuki dan HitsuHina, karena Hayi ga pernah dapet feel sama pair itu #dibakar IchiRuki and HitsuHina FC) tulis aja di review ya, 2 tercepat aja

Akhir kata, maaf kalo banyak kesalahan, sudah kuwarning lho tadi #dih

Review please! ^^


End file.
